pimpmyguncreationsfandomcom-20200216-history
Knight Integrated Technologies Advanced Munitions Division
The Advanced Munitions Division (AMD) of Knight Integrated Technologies researches, develops, and produces advanced and specialist ammunition. While KIT does produce standard ammunition (like .223 ball and 00 lead buckshot), AMD focuses on more niche and exotic ammunition types, as well as developing new calibers. Rifle Rounds Pistol Rounds Shotgun Rounds VS-29 LPHL The so called "low penetration, high lethality" round is a specialized slug designed for use in environments where collateral damage is a major consideration. Made of a proprietary ceramic, the VS-29 LPHL is fairly brittle, shattering upon impact with most building materials or bone. These shards rapidly loose energy, stopping far sooner than standard lead shot. The LPHL still maintains much of the power of a standard slug, easily penetrating soft tissue, with the fragments generated further injuring the target. It is a civilian available round where legal and is popular for home defense. It is available in 20, 16, 12, and 10 gauge and sells for ~1.79 a round. VS-33 SCTR The "Self-Contained Taser Round" is AMD's take on the 12 gauge Xrep. It serves much the same role, an in fact offers better range, as well as a 10 gauge option. It is only available to law-enforcement for the time being as bugs with the round are ironed out. Reported cost is around $7 per round, though KIT hopes to reduce this to less than $5 before public release, slated at late 2017. VS-SAD AMD's response to the rise of cheap and publicly available drones, the S'''mall '''Air D'efense round uses 6-10 (depending on caliber) steel balls, linked in pairs by a thin steel chain. The idea is that the shot forms several bolos, severing vital elements of the drone, bringing it down. VS-SAD round is still in development and issues with the shot not spreading and tangling are being investigated. A limited number have been sold to security forces and military installations for testing. Full production is projected at mid 2018. VS-SADC A slightly different approach to drones, the '''S'mall '''Air D'efense, '''C'apture aims to disable rather than destroy an intruding drone. The project is still in its very early stages and only a 10 gauge version exists at present. Serval designs involving nets, jammers, and one with a specialized putty are being tested. Explosive 30x50mm The 30x50mm round was developed specifically for the M36 and further applications are being investigated. Lightweight, modular, and versatile, the 30x50mm is one of AMD's most advanced projects. All rounds (save flechette and utility) can air-burst, delay burst, and impact detonation. Average cost is $23 per grenade V3050-1 The M3050-1 is a standard high explosive round capable of creating breaching holes and disabling some light armoredvehicles. It, like most of the V3050 series, is only available to the military. V3050-2 One of the more rare types of 30x50mm cartridge is the V3050-1, the incendiary round. It is highly effective at flushing out enemies and area denial. It is fairly weak verses vehicles and structures, but has seen some success with the military. V3050-3 Called the V3050-3, the flechette round is among the least common variants. It contains 60 tugnsten darts and is often used for breaching. Additional uses have included antipersonel use and detonation of boobytraps. V3050-4 The most common of the 30x50mm rounds, the V3050-4 is the fragmentation variant. It boasts similar performance to the M67 fragmentation grenade with the added bonus of range. V3050-5 A simple smoke version offering 26 colors, IR shielding, RADAR dampening, and riot suppressive loads. V3050-6 The V3050-6 is a flare round, using a purpose built flare, offering burn times from 5 seconds to 30 minutes, 9 colors, various descent times, and even a pulsing flare. Advanced Projects XQRWR The '''XQ-'R'''ail '''W'eapon 'R'ound is a highly modified 12.7x99 BMG round for use in the XQRW-1. Exact details of design and performance are a company and military secret, however the round is known to be hypersonic (allegedly over mach 9) and a sabot. Unconfirmed sources have claimed the round has the kill potential of an AGM-114 Hellfire missile verses armored targets.